When Magic Can't Help
by Lily Herondale
Summary: How did Remus and Tonks die? To find out you will have to read the story! Read & Review! ONE SHOT


**Hello all!**

**Yes I'm still alive I haven't gone anywhere. I know I haven't posted anything for a long time but when laziness, writer's blocks and school takes over your life there's nothing much you can do. I haven't had time to breathe let alone write.**

**This is a one-shot that just popped into my mind one night before going to sleep. And it's my first dramatic/tragedy fanfic! Now what you should do is read it. I hope I don't make you cry. It killed me to write this :(**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well the idea is but nothing else.**

* * *

A red jet of light burst out of Remus's wand and flew towards Dolahov. In return, Dolahov quickly put up a shield charm which rebounded the curse and Remus dodged it. Dolahov yelled, "_Avada Kervada!"_

Remus ducked just in time. The green jet of light streaked past his left ear. As quick as a flash, he straightened up, pointed his wand at the leering Death Eater and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_

It hit him on the chest. He had been confident that Remus would have been killed and had not bothered to stay alert. His eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he toppled to the ground, unconscious.

Remus wiped the sweat from his brow, looking down at him. Every time he saw Dolahov, it reminded him of the brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He had met them in the Auror Academy and they had befriended the Marauders and Lily quite quickly. He missed them but not as much as his fellow Marauders and Lily; they were his family. At the time of their deaths, he had sworn that he would avenge them but time had made him see reason. Killing a few Death Eaters was not going to make them alive again. Whenever he felt the insane urge to kill Snape or Bellatrix Lestrange, he remembered what Sirius had said in their 7th year, "_I'm not going to kill them if I can avoid it. That just makes me as bad as them."_

This had been one of those rare moments when Sirius had acted serious. Maybe that's why it stuck in Remus's mind so clearly.

Remus shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. He could not afford to lose concentration during a battle. That would get him killed and he had to get home. For Dora and Teddy.

His eyes skimmed the battlefield, trying to tell apart the Death Eaters and his fellow fighters. Then he saw something that almost made his heart stop.

Amongst the sea of black, blonde and brown was a pink head.

Remus's heart almost stopped. The Death Eater she had been dueling had fallen to the ground, shrieking and writhing in pain. She was making her way through the battlefield, her blue eyes skimming over the duelers. Remus wanted to rush to her, make her go back home where he would be safe. But his legs did not seem to be moving. He stood, petrified, on the spot as she came closer and closer.

Then she finally spotted him and her blue eyes met his brown ones.

He saw relief flood into them, relief at seeing him alive. And hope. Hope that they might get out of this and return home to their son.

Suddenly her eyes widened. She gave out a gasp of surprise. Her knees gave in and she tumbled to the floor, landing on her side, her eyes still open, staring at something he could not see.

Remus did not even bother to see who did it. Before he knew it, he was screaming, his lungs on fire, and racing towards her. He shielded her body with his arms, convinced that she was merrily stunned; he just had to say the counter-spell.

He pointed his wand at her, "_Enervate," _he kept muttering. "C'mon Dora. Wake up!" But she lay there, as still and motionless as a rock.

The reality hit Remus like a rock. She was gone, somewhere where he couldn't reach her. Teddy would have to grow without his mother.

Teddy. Remus blinked back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Finally he took in the scene before him. Four Death Eaters were standing in front of him, wands pointed at his chest, leering at him. And he knew he would not get out of this battle alive. He had to leave Teddy alone in this world.

But not completely alone, Remus reminded himself. Teddy had his grandmother, Andromeda, with him. And he had his godfather, Harry. Harry too grew up without Lily and James but he turned out to be an excellent, brave young man. Though Teddy would be sad at first, as he grew older he would understand that his parents died trying to make the world a better place for him to live in.

And now Remus was going to the place where he belonged, where his loved ones were, where James, Lily, Sirius and Dora were.

"_Avada Kervada_!" came four voices.

As the four jets of green light flew towards Remus he stood unnaturally still. He didn't scream nor did he seem frightened of death. He didn't even tryto dive aside. Instead he welcomed it, he embraced it.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Please do not think of WolfStar when you read this, because he remembered Sirius and all. Sorry to anyone who ships it, but I hate the ship WolfStar. Remus belongs to Tonks and Sirius belongs to me! :D**

**Lots of thanks to my good friend Anonymous Sammy who gave me the title for this story. I had thought of a really sucky one. I won't even torture you people with it :|**

**Well now all you have to do is REVIEW! And this is my first dramatic story so please be kind :3**

**REVIEW! XD **


End file.
